


Playtime

by ephemerality



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Jalec Week 2015, M/M, Species AU, day three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerality/pseuds/ephemerality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've always wanted a cat." </p>
<p>"We have Church." </p>
<p>"Yeah, but you're sexier."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

He giggles. "You're a cat." 

 

"Shut up." 

 

"But Jace, you're a cat." 

 

"I am not a cat." 

 

"You have cat ears. And a cat tail. And a cute wittle cat nose." Alec reaches out to bop his nose and Jace smacks his hand away. "And you even have adorable wittle cat claws." 

 

"Stop saying wittle. It's not a word." 

 

"But it's funny. And you're a cat." 

 

"This is a temporary situation." 

 

Alec's grin is mischievous. "I've always wanted a cat." 

 

"We have Church." 

 

"Yeah, but you're sexier." 

 

Jace's blush is high on his cheeks. "Can we please focus on a way to turn me back already?" 

 

Alec waves a hand dismissively, thoroughly enjoying Jace's discomfort. "Magnus said the spell should wear off." 

 

"Should?" 

 

"In a few days." 

 

"What?" 

 

Alec laughs as Jace cusses out every type of shape shifting magic and everyone who practices it. "You know," he says, interrupting Jace's rant. "He did say there was a way to speed up the process." 

 

Jace brightens instantly. "What is it?" 

 

\------------------------------------------------ 

 

"Is it working?" Jace gasps. 

 

Alec grins. 

 

Gold eyes widen in shock. "You lied?" 

 

Alec sits up a little and kisses his nose. "You feel better though, right?" 

 

"I'm still a cat!" 

 

"At least you finally admitted it." 

 

"Alec!" 

 

He laughs, rolling them over. "Well," he says, and Jace thinks that Alec is quite possibly the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. No, not possibly. Absolutely. "You know what they say." 

 

"What do they say?" Jace whispers, his mind blanking as Alec leans down, his lips centimeters from Jace's. 

 

"If at once you don't succeed, try, try again."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](obsessivemarrish.tumblr.com).


End file.
